


Paciencia y Fe (What Can I do but Pray?)

by uselessincarnate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elections, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessincarnate/pseuds/uselessincarnate
Summary: Dean and Cas react to Biden winning the election.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Oh Lord, Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching Supernatural about 5 years ago so i have no idea what's going on now. Enjoy

It had been three years of misery. Everyday, it was an assault on human rights.

Dean wasn't exactly known for his progressive politics, but even he had to acknowledge that the things that the orange in chief was doing were bad. After Barack's incredible positive change for the world, November 8th, 2016 was a difficult day. Dean convinced himself that things couldn't be as bad as everybody was expecting, but he was wrong. 

Dean led the charge at the first Women's March. He held up his big "This pussy grabs back" poster and his "I'm with her" shirt. He cried, openly, at the universal connection between everybody, coming together against bigotry. Sam patted him on the shoulder as he wept, thinking about all the minorities he knows, and how their lives would be so difficult. Things were so good and then this pseudo-Voldemort comes to power. It was sickening.

Three years of posting on social media. Three years of talking about how shameful the president is over coffee with his friends.

When COVID hit, Dean had quarantined with Sam and Cas in the bunker. There had been some awkward tension with Cas in the beginning. They would stare at each other from across the table, waiting for the other to make the first move. Not that either of them would admit it.

Lucky for them, Sam and Dean were still technically registered to vote since the government never actually found out about their many, many deaths. They received their absentee ballots and sent them in, voting for Joe Biden with excitement.

The night of the election they sat in the living room, watching CNN with anxiety. They knew that the results wouldn't be announced immediately, but they couldn't look away from Wolf Blitzer onscreen. Dean was hunched in on himself on the couch, his leg bouncing with fervid desperation as they waited. Cas stared at the leg next to him for a long while before he reached out his hand and held Dean's knee in a calming gesture. Dean bit his tongue so as not to call his friend a homophobic slur in a show of masculinity. He muttered something about Cas acting like a homo but didn't push his hand away.

The touch worked and Dean felt his inner turmoil about the election quiet down. The election was over, now it was time to wait.


	2. What's Done is Done (We're Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers at the end notes

Dean, Sam, and Castiel waited in a fugue state for days. Things weren't looking good at first, so many states were going red. They'd had so much hope and then it really looked like Drumpf was going to win again. After 13 hours of sitting on the couch watching CNN, Dean began to sob loudly. He let out screams of grief as tears rolled down his upturned cheeks. Sam looked to the side so as not to intrude on Dean's private moment of distress. However, Castiel didn't have the heterosexual impulse built into him.

Dean's screams got even louder in his rage at the unfairness of life. Cas walked across the room and pulled Dean into his arms, pushing Dean's face into the fabric of his trenchcoat. It smelled like the chicken nuggets he'd heated up for their lunch that afternoon. 

"Please don't call me a faggot again, Dean." Cas said to him, gently stroking his hair. "I care about you. I love you. It makes me sad to see you struggle. 

Dean stilled, panicked by the show of affection from another man. His father's crotchety, homophobic old voice came into his mind. So did all the kids in high school. Classmates who used offensive slurs all the time, not just their homophobia- their racism and their ableism too. Dean's inferiority complex and self-loathing was a burden he could barely hold.

He sobbed harder, remembering how mean everyone always was to him. Who would look out for the conventionally attractive white man? Life was so hard. I mean, the homophobia was a real issue, but apart from that.

"C- Cas." He stuttered out through his tears.

Cas held him tightly, "What is it?"

Dean turned his head slightly to press his dripping eyes into Cas' neck. "I'm not gay, and I'll never love you the way you want me to. But, I respect your homosexualism."

Cas gasped quietly, taken aback by Dean's progressive beliefs. Joe Biden's far-leftist politics had really changed Dean for the better.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Slurs  
> Cas says the F slur once, in the line immediately after "It smelled like the chicken nuggets he'd heated up for their lunch that afternoon."


End file.
